Minecraftia - The First Prophecy
by Aqua and Luna
Summary: When the Mianite crew is teleported to the Warrior's world, things go haywire. The Dark Forest is restless and weak. They're under a new stronger leader, bloodthirsty for revenge. A new prophecy is delivered. 5 will appear at your need, and you must seek their help, or you risk being swept away by the Beeze of darkness. First in the Minecraftia series. Contains the Mianite crew.
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

**I do NOT own Mianite or Warriors! I only own Ash, my OC. Enjoy :D! ~Aqua**

 **Prologue**

Captain Sparklez was sitting on the beach. Tom, or Syndicate, was sitting next to him with Sonya and Tucker. It was morning in the world of Mianite, and we were sitting on the beach. I went to join them, when Wag said he wanted a test spell done. He said we he needed all of us to come. We got up of the beach and teleported to Wag's house.

"Wag, are you sure it's safe to test a spell on us? You **are** sick." I pointed out. Wag sneezed. "You'll be fine." He said. I cringed at this. "The last time you said that is when you got yourself lost in forest, trying to use a teleportation spell!" Tucker cried. "... Don't remind me." Wag said. Wag sneezed again. "You really couldn't get that cold fixed?" I asked. "hush, I'm casting the spell. "This better not kill us!" Tom threatened. "Do you even know what it does?" Jordan asked. Wag answered with silence. Right then I knew, Wag, for once, didn't know what he was doing!

Then the full forces of the spell hit us, I saw everyone else fall to the ground. Black lights enclosed me, and I blacked out!


	2. Chapter 1 - Camp

_I do not own Mianite or Warriors. Also contains spoilers! This story will be taking place after the Great Battle, as if Bramblestar's Storm didn't happen. (This is because I haven't read it yet) This story will also be told from my OCs' point of view. ~ Aqua_

 **Minecraftia - The First Prophecy**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ash's POV**

After Wag's spell knocked us out, I knew bad things were going to happen, but not this bad! I knew the spell could harm us, and I was right. When I woke up, four other cats were sprawled on the ground in front of me. The pain of the deep cuts staggered my stance. It must have been 5:00 in the morning, the sun was just rising. The next thing I noticed is that we were all cats. I frowned. "Crap." I hissed under my breath. We were in the realm, of the Warriors cats.

Me, being the only one who knew of Warriors, had to help everyone else, we could get into serious trouble, and I didn't want to know what happens if one of us dies. I looked oven to what must have been Jordan. Besides the small cuts he had, and the nick on his ear, he was fine. He was a black cat with a white stipe down his underbelly. His paws were white also, and he lacked his his red glasses and I sighed with relived. I looked to the green tom cat next to him. He was green with white stripes, and had a red tie shaped star in his chest. He had the least amount of wounds. Sonja was orange, first of all, and looked like a fox, except for her face. Her face was white. Tucker looked the least explainable, he was blue, with red ears, and splashes of yellow on his chest. He was breathing shallowly, but appeared to lack the cuts we had. I assumed he had landed badly on his chest.

After observing their appearances, I nudged them awake. They were beginning to stir. "Five more minutes." Tom muttered. I couldn't have this. "No," I whispered, "We need to go now!" They reluctantly got up, and I looked around. I knew we needed to get out now! I saw a WindClan patrol of 1 heading our way. Wait, it wasn't a patrol. It was Crowfeather, I wonder what he was doing. I waved to the Mianite crew to be quiet. They understood, although Tom looked like he was going to object, be thought better.

As Crowfeather approached, I heard him hiss. "Who are?! And why are you on WindClan territory?" he snarled. I had a few trick up my sleeve, or pelt. I knew if I knew his name, I would surprise him. "I don't know how we got here Crowfeather." I said cooly. His shock amused me. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we're going to leave." I said, "Oh, and don't spill the news, or you'll get it." I threatened. I heard him hiss, but I trusted him.

I motion everyone to follow me. I saw Tom hesitate, but he still followed. We then walked onto ThunderClan territory.

 **Redfeather's POV**

Bramblestar sent me on a single cat patrol to WindClan territory. I had a feeling Jayfeather was right about the prophecy. The night after Bramblestar received his 9 lives, Jayfeather was delivered a prophecy. I repeated the words.

5 will appear at the clan's need, seek their guidance, or risk being swept away in the a dark Breeze...

I had no idea what it meant, and the whole clan knew. Everyone was worried, especially after the great battle. I was particularly worried, why were the clans being threatened right after the great battle?! Who were these five anyways? Questions whirled in my head when I stopped at the border. Five cats were staggering along, obviously heading for ThunderClan.

When they reached the border. I stepped out of the shadows. I growled, "What are you doing?!" They looked taken back, and a bit frightened. I couldn't back down now, these strangers looked odd, especially the blue one. The black and grey cat stepped forward. "I am Ash, we came her from reasons we can't explain, we come in peace." The green cat put on a scowl, and the fox cat looked concerned for the blue cat. Then I noticed the scratches they had on them. "Have you been in a battle with WindClan?" I meowed with concern. "No, but before we arrived, our, transporter, injured us." The Other black cat said. I nodded, "Okay, come with me, we'll fix you up, and then you can be on your way." I preferred to resolve things in a peaceful way, so fixing up the strangers and getting them away was the most peaceful way.

I waved my tail in the direction of the ThunderClan camp. When I went to the clearing, followed by the five cats, I was greeted with hisses. "What are you doing bringing strangers in the camp!?" "They smell of the ocean." "I knew we couldn't trust her!" That last comment finally cut the mouse. "I'm trying to get rid of them!" I saw the hurt look on the Ash. I looked for the insulting cat who threw the comment, but i couldn't find the cat in the crowd. I saw Bramblestar make his way towards me. "Who are these strangers?" he meowed with curiosity. I was glad he wasn't hostile, I was fed up with the insults. "I found them near the WindClan border, and they were hurt, so I suggested to come with me, and be on their way." I explained. "Okay, they may stay until they are fully healed, then we will discuss what will happen." Bramblestar meowed.

I saw the crowd hiss with annoyance, but shrugged it off, I was used to it, they'll get used to me. "Come with me." Bramblestar beckoned the group toward the den. We padded off to his den, Jayfeather and Bramblestar were sitting inside. "So, what are your names?" Bramblestar asked. "I'm Ash." "I'm CaptainSparklez." "I'm Syndicate." "I'm Firefoxx, and this is Jerico." I concluded that these were strange names, but, there **were** strange cats. "What strange names." Bramblestar said, stating my thoughts. I then padding out of the den, feeling unneeded. I then went to the fresh kill pile and picked out a vole.

 _Cliffie here! You'll have to wait. Walked away. And don't TRY to chase me, I locked the door! Thx for reading!_


	3. Chapter 2 - Moonpool

**Minecraftia - The First Prophecy - Chapter Two**

 **Redfeather's POV**

I just about finished up my vole when the strangers emerged from the leader's den. Jericho limped to the medicine cat den, while the rest started to share tongue. I overheard them, "I knew we shouldn't have taken Wag's advice of listening to him. I'm seriously thinking about giving him a right rumble when we get home." Tom said. "You know, only Steve gives the right rumbles." Sparklez said with a laugh. I padded over to them and they became quiet.

"Were you listening to us?" Tom asked, a little hostile. "Umm, what if I was?" I asked a bit nervous. Tom just shook his head a laughed it off. Everyone stared at him, including me. "Umm Tom, your not the one to laugh off someone who was listening to use." Sonya said. Tom stopped laughing and put on a face, a somewhat serious face.

He stalked off towards the medicine den, most likely to visit Tucker. "Don't worry about him, he's not alway like that." Sparklez said. "So, who's Steve?" I asked. It sounded like a twoleg name. Sparkles, Sonya, and Ash instantly went out into a full explanation about the land of Mianite. I kept nodding, trying to keep up with what they were saying.

"You know, I acutely understand what you guys were trying to say," I told them, "I don't think most cats could understand that." They nodded. "You know, I assume that you're going to stay long, so I wanted to teach you all how to hunt, so you'll fit in." _And contribute._ "Sure, just got to wait for Tom and Tucker." Sparklez said.

As we waited for Tucker and Tom, I showed them around camp. They seemed interested, and when I asked if they wanted to listen to what we do, they eagerly listened. I noticed Ash seemed to know a lot about our traditions already. "Ash," I asked," how do you know about us?" She flicked her head up and told me how she's heard of our world before, in a book. I didn't understand the concept of a book, but i knew what she was trying to say.

As soon as Tucker and Tom came out of the medicine cat den II offered to take them hunting. "Sure, sounds fun!" Tom said. "Squirrelflight, can I take them out to hunt, maybe they can contribute to use." Squirrelflight nodded and I took them out of camp.

"Okay, can any of you guys scent anything?" I asked. Ash nodded and started to stalk something. Her tail was an inch from the ground, and her belly brushed the ground. I liked her posture, so I din't criticize her. When a plump squirrel hopped out of the bushes, she swiftly jumped into the air, silent as night, and dropped onto the squirrel. Before it could run away, she did a killing nip to the neck, and held her prize in her jaws.

Tom, Sparklez, and Tucker had their jaws wide open in amazement. Sonya how ever seemed to scent something, and took the same posture as Ash. Her tail had a habit of swinging freely in the air, but she forced it still and crept towards a tree. At the base of the tree was a mouse, nibbling on some seeds. Sonya jumped, not as silent as Ash, but quiet enough, and nipped the mouse on the neck.

I praised her for a good catch, and she shrugged it off, "It was nothing." I asked Jericho, Tom, and Sparklez to stay there until I got back, so I could take Ash and Sonya to camp. They agreed and I headed back to camp, and caught a starling on the way.

When we got back to camp, I loved to surprised expression on everyone's faces. I asked Ash and Sonya to set their prey on the fresh kill pile with me. "Are you guys hungry?" I asked, hearing Sonya's belly rumble. "Yea, can we eat?" "Sure, I 'll ask Bramblestar if you can have nests in the warriors den next to me." Ash nodded and took Sonya to the fresh kill pile and the both shared a squirrel.

I padded off to Bramblestar's den. "Bramblestar." "Come in." he meowed. I walked into his den, and I asked him about the nests. "Sure they may take a few nests while they stay here." he meowed gently. "Bramblestar." "Yes" he answered. "Are they the five?" I waited, tense. "I thought about it, but I have to talk to Jayfeather first." he rumbled and I padded out of the dim den.

As the daylight was fading away, I had to get back to the guys, and see if they can hunt as well. When I got back, I saw they were playing around. "What happened?" I asked when I walked into the clearing. "Umm, Tom started it." Tucker yelped. Tom sighed as I asked if they could hunt something to take back to camp.

As I watched them hunt, I though they each had different attributes. Sparklez was calm and some what wise, but was playful and has treaded both sides of war. Sonya was happy too, mainly because of Jericho. Ash was kind and knew a lot about our world. She was quick footed and eager to play. Tom was stubborn, but I don't blame him. He's kind of nice, and very funny. Jericho was the opposite of Sonya. He was determine and butted head with Tom at times.

As they each caught different kinds of prey, we headed back to camp. As soon as we got there and set our prey down, Bramblestar called the new cats together and discussed something. Once they we done discussing stuff, he jumped up to highledge and called a clan meeting.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath highledge." he yowled. As I took my place below highledge, Sparklez and the crew came to join me. "As you may know, five cats have come to join us, and I fully accept them into camp. They can contribute to use, and so they won't be a burden." Bramblestar explained. I nodded. "Although the other clans might not accept them, we do, and don't be disturbed by the other clans. We now have more paws to fight with!" the clan yowled.

As the clan disassembled, I saw the crew head to the warriors den, and I saw Jayfeather leave for the Moonpool. As I walked into the den I settled next to the crew, and fell asleep.

 **Jayfeather's POV**

As I made my way to Moonpool, I thought about the prophecy. _Five will appear at the clan's need_. What did that mean. If it was this strange five, how do we _seek their guidance_? I thought about it, Ash did know a lot about the clans, but how much? What did it mean by a _dark breeze_? Were the other clans involved?

As I pondered my thoughts I realized I reached the Moonpool faster then excepted. When I got there, Kestrelflight and Littlecloud were already there sitting by the pool. "Hello." I greeted. They didn't answer back, Littlecloud looked troubled.

Before Willowshine got to the pool, a look of trouble on her face, Littlecloud beaconed me over to the other side, so the other medicine cats couldn't hear. "Jayfeather, have you gotten a prophecy?" she said, a worried look clouding her eyes. I nodded, and she nodded back. When we returned to the other, Kestrelflight and Willowshine were speaking.

We pressed our nosed to the Moonpool and I gasped at the images I saw. Dark Forest warriors were battling a group of cats. The Dark Forest cats were led by a Breeze alright. Breezepelt! She was killing WindClan cats, and a look of hatred was on her face as she bore her claws deep into a back cat, it was Crowfeather.

 _The five have come..._

I gasp as I woke up from my dream. I looked around to find Littlecloud, Willowshine, and Kestrelflight all gasping like they saw what I had saw a few minutes ago. "So," I muttered to everyone, "all the clans are in this." Kestrelflight nodded with a look of terror in his eyes.

"Should we tell our leaders?" Willowshine asked. "NO!" Kestrelflight yelped, "If Breezepelt knows we've found out about his plans, we'll be first to kill on his list, we have to keep quiet. We should share next full moon." I nodded understanding, and padded towards ThunderClan.

I said farewell and headed off. When I though about the dream, I realized someone told me the five have come. I suddenly knew for sure who the five were, and if we couldn't stop this new hatred from a dark Breeze, the clans were doomed.

 _Like the new chapter? I took a POV in Jayfeather because I knew something good would happen at Moonpool! I love writing this, and I_ _dunno if there's going to be a fight.. Oopps you didn't hear that! Happy reading ~Aqua_


	4. Chapter 3 - The Gathering

**Minecraftia - The First Prophecy - Chapter Three**

 **Redfeather's POV**

Tonight is the gathering. The strange group was fitting in very well, and Bramblestar decided to give them Warrior names to help them fit in. Sparklez's name is Sparkletail, Tom's name is Grassfoot, Tucker's name is Scratchclaw, Sonya's name is Foxpelt, and Ash's name is Ashcloud. I still like to call them by their real names, but I use their Warrior names around cats outside of ThunderClan.

Bramblestar told them they could come to a gathering and informed them on how to act and what to say. I was most worried about Tom, he seemed loyal to his friends, especially Tucker, but he was stubborn, and I thought he was the most likely cat to get into a border skirmish.

"Redfeather, can I talk to you?" I looked over and saw Sonya padding over to me. "I want to know more about what a gathering is." she questioned. "Well, first, it's where all four clans gather for one night and share 'news' about how we're doing. After new from the leaders, we can share tongue." I explained. "What's sharing tongue?" Sonya asked, tilting her head a bit. "It's where we talk to one another." I said. She nodded, "So, we only gather on full moons?" "Yeah, the full moon displays a time of truce." I explained.

"Okay, that's good to know." Sonya said gladly. Sparklez walked out of the Warrior's den and padded over to us. "So, how's Tucker doing?" he asked. "I'm pretty sure he's fine, Bramblestar **did** invite him to a gathering." I pointed out. He nodded and walked over to the fresh kill pill and picked out a starling.

The fresh kill pill had grown since the five cats started helping us out. They were excellent hunters and I was glad I bought them to camp. The other cats couldn't complain with the bulking fresh kill pile. "So, how are you guys doing?" Ash asked, walking up to us. "Good." Sonya and I responded at the same time. Ash nodded and she walked over to the fresh kill pile and sat next to Sparklez.

I then decided to walk over to the fresh kill pile and I took a juicy mouse.

 **(Time Skip)**

 **Ash's POV**

It was time to go to the gathering, Redfeather walked beside me and Sonya. Tucker and Tom walked together, chatting about something in a hush voice. Bramblestar lead the way to the island where the gathering takes place. I was a bit nervous about being around other cats, even if I did know about them. I was also most worried about Crowfeather, I dunno what he did after I shooed him away.

Once we reached the island, we walked atop the tree that had fell on the infamous Mudclaw. When I reached the island, I saw RiverClan and WindClan sitting there already. I took my place with Sparklez, Tom, Sonya, Tucker, and Redfeather. A few seconds later, ShadowClan joined us at the gathering, and the gathering begun.

Blackstar started first, "All is well in ShadowClan. Prey is running about, and we have received two new kits: Mudkit and Woodkit." He stepped back while the whole of ShadowClan and a few from the other clans. Bramblestar was up next and he started, "Prey is running well in ThunderClan, and we have received five new Warriors." Yowls were coming from ThunderClan, but Blackstar gave him a evil stare.

"And where did these five warriors come from?" Blackstar hissed towards Bramblestar. "They were promising rogues to wanted to join clan life. They proved their loyalty by contributing to the fresh kill pile." Bramblestar hissed back, calmly. Blackstar looked at Bramblestar with a look of disgusted, but didn't say anything.

Mistystar then stepped forward, "The fish as well is plentiful, and we have good new: we have two new apprentices. Their names are Rushpaw and Riverpaw." The crowd of cats then cheered, and Mistystar didn't received any negative comments. She nodded Onestar forward. "I'm very sorry to say that our deputy Ashfoot died from a sickness, and I have chosen a new deputy." Onestar announced with sorrow. I looked to where the deputies sat and saw Breezepelt sitting there with an evil glint in his eyes. "Our new deputy is Breezepelt." Onestar said.

 **Redfeather's POV**

I noticed he received very little support when Onestar stated this. Breezepelt then gave the crowd a withering stare. Onestar nodded, obviously not wanting to say more. Then, like that the gathering was over, and a fight didn't break out.

Or so I thought. I saw Tom and Breezepelt arguing over something. I stepped closer to see what they were arguing about. "What the hell man!" I heard Tom shout. "You know what I said, you stinky two-leg cats can't even stay close to your dens." Breezepelt sneered. "You don't **know** you you're talking to! I am Dianite's **soul** follower, you listen to **me**!" Tom then lunged at Breezepelt. I stepped out of my hiding place and walked over to break the fight. I tried to intervene, but Breezepelt raked my neck.

I felt blood well up where that vicious cat scratched, and I felt a warm substance pooling at my feet. I looked down, and saw blood, my own. I then felt light headed and slumped to the ground and closed my eyes. "StarClan, take me." I whispered. The pain on my neck was unbearable. I then shut my eyes and let the blackness take over.

 **Ash's POV**

I was just about to leave the gathering, until Redfeather walked away somewhere. I went to follow, but then thought it'd be better to get Bramblestar. I padded over to him, "Bramblestar, two of our clanmates are missing. I was wondering if you could help me find them." He nodded and told Squirrelflight to stay and keep guard. When I padded over to the bushes Redfeather disappeared, I heard a shriek. I ran through with Bramblestar on tail and saw a horrible sight!

Redfeather was lying on the ground, and large pool of blood pooling around her. Tom and Breezepelt were both covered in scratch marks and blood. Tom was wobbling a bit, but was still standing. "What are you doing?" Bramblestar snarled at the two toms. They whipped around and Tom's eyes grew wide. "I- I- He was teasing me!" Tom whimpered. "Weakling!" Breezepelt screeched, "Stay out of this, you fox dung of a leader!"

I couldn't believed what I just heard. Onestar walked over, with the other two leaders in tow, "I heard snarling over here." As soon as they all entered the clearing, Breezepelt lunged himself at Onestar. "I'm going to kill you, and take my rightful leadership!" Onestar didn't have any time to react, and soon was lying down in a pool of blood. His neck wound was deeper then Redfeather's. Breezepelt's face was filled with hatred. **"I am the new leader of the Dark Forest."** Breezepelt said, loud enough for all to hear.

He then turned around and blundered through the clearing out of sight. Soon after he left, the others came to see what happened. 'What happened?" Jayfeather asked. I explained what happened, and I then got astonished faces. "So, Breezepelt is the new leader of Wind Clan, **and** the Dark Forest." Kestrelflight muttered. "He'll probably get his lives from the Dark Forest." I growled. They all nodded, and we hauled Redfeather's body back to camp.

 _Oh no! Fighting! You don't get to know who dies! ~ Aqua_


	5. Chapter 4 - Gods

**Disclaimer: cursing ahead**

 **Minecraftia - The First Prophecy - Chapter Four**

 **Ash's POV**

I didn't know what to except anymore. Over the course of the night, Redfeather kept opening her eyes, but to have stars twinkling in their place. I wanted to say she was alive, but her breathing was ragged, and body was a bit cold. I sighed. I stayed up all night, while the others went to sleep. I wondered what had happened in the clearing. Breezepelt killed Onestar and is now leader of WindClan. I blinked, and felt a strange presence. I whipped around and saw Sparklez, preying?

I padded over, and saw him emit a purple glow. _The color of Ianite._ I didn't know what he was playing at, so I walked away. I didn't know how we were going to stop the unstoppable. I sighed again. _Why were we even summoned here?_ That was the question buzzing in my head.

 _ **To stop the unstoppable...**_

I looked around, who had said that? Sparklez, was sitting in the moonlight and Redfeather was sleeping. Then I noticed the moonlight was a purple hue. _What is it with all the colors?_ Moonlight wasn't suppose to be purple. I walked over to Sparklez, his eyes were glowing a strange purple. "Ianite?" I heard him whisper. I indeed felt her presence, but she wasn't suppose to be here. I sat there, and as I sat down I heard a bang and Sparklez eyes turned back to his red sunglasses. He looked around and noticed me here.

"Umm, what just happened?" I asked noticing three figures on the ground. "I tried to summon Ianite." he whispered back. I then padded over to peer at the figure. They were indeed the gods, but in cat form. I guessed the purple one was Ianite, the blood red one was Dianite, and the snow white one was Mianite. I gasped at their sight. "What- What-" I started.

 _ **"You have summoned us?" Dianite asked.**_ Sparklez nodded. I heard footsteps and saw Tom and Tucker emerge from the den. The stunned look on their faces was priceless. "The fuck?!" Tom said, awestruck. I snickered, this was to good. "Looks like it worked." I turned around to see Sonya come form the den too, she didn't look as dumbstruck as the others. "So, Ianite, Dianite, and Mianite are here... Why?" Sparklez asked. _**"You have summoned us!" Dianite answered with a snicker.**_ I looked at them all, it was a good sight, and only missed one thing. "My god..." I whispered. My god was missing. I was a follower of Lone Wolf. Lone Wolf was a mix of all the gods, and has only one follower, me.

Lone Wolf is a female wolf hybrid with night blue fur, and her paws and ears were blonde. Her eyes are sky blue, and she was a beautiful wolf hybrid. Her human form, consists of a sky blue cloak, similar to Ianite's. She has a white belt at her waist, and her blonde hair rolls down her hair in waves. In her human form, she can control magic and sky elements, but prefers to stay in wolf form.

I was her follower, her only follower. My legs were wobbling now, I was overcome with sadness. She was not here. I felt sad, as I felt a flashback coming.

 ** _\- Flash Back -_**

It was the morning of a new day, on the island of Mianite. The crew was having a purge today, but Dec said there was a twist. I grabbed my diamond sword and walked out. Monuments of the various gods were scattered everywhere. Ianite, Dianite, and Mianite, they were all gods of this world. It didn't bother me to much that I didn't follow a god. I saw myself as a mix between all of them. I liked the feeling of peace, I liked to goof around, and sometimes, I can get a bit wild, and I like to keep myself in check and sometimes scolded myself for being bad. All parts from Ianite, Dianite, and Mianite.

As I raced down the steps from my tree/mountain house, I saw Sparklez, or Jordan, off in the distance. I had all my weaponry on me. I then thought I'd get to the Purge Hall quicker if I threw an Ender Pearl. So I threw one, and sure enough, I beat Jordan. Jordan then came up to mean, huffing from the long run. "How'd you get, her, so , fast?" He asked threw short gasps. "Ender Pearl." I said, proud of my idea. I then walked away to let Jordan catch his breath, and walked up to Dec.

"Dec! What's the catch?" I shouted bubbling with excitement. I loved purges, they got my adrenaline running and I knew I didn't really kill someone, they just spawned in their beds. I smiled, this was going to be a awesome purge.

Or so I thought. "The twist is, your gods have to supply you artillery." Dec said, a bit amused. I was not. "So you're trying to say, I can't participate in this purge, just because I don't follow a god?!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs. He nodded, a bit shaken. I basically exploded with fury, and stormed out of the hall, pushing Tom to the ground. "What the Hell?" Tom asked me, I didn't respond, and I continued to run away.

Once I reach a forest, I blundered in, and found a clearing to sit in. Gods, that's all they care about. I couldn't believe it! I kicked the nearest rock, and instantly regretted it. I sighed. I didn't know of a god I was fit for. I was 1/3 of every god. I couldn't stay loyal that way. I then decided to not return to the main island. If all they cared about was a god, then I was not going back.

I frowned, a god. A god. that line rang through my head for a few more times before I couldn't take it anymore. I heard a distant yelp and whipped around. I saw a demon, with white scales and a devil's tail. _"I have come for you." it hissed._ I was confused, did a god want me?

 **?'s POV**

I sent out one of my minions to retrieve a follower. I needed one, I needed to intervene in the war. Ianite, my sister, was doing her best, but she needed help. **_"Come to me, minion."_** " _A minion spawned, "Yes?"_ _**"Retrieve me a follower, the one that goes by AshCloud, yes, she should work."**_ He nodded and then I waited.

 **Ash's POV**

I stared at it, and then I walked forward. It beaconed me with it's tail to a white misted clearing. There stood a figure in a blue cloak, with a white belt, pale skin, and wavy blond hair. She turned around slowly, and her sky blue eyes showed recognition. She wore a gold necklace with a blue wolf embedded on it. **_"I have summoned you here to be my follower. I am Lone Wolf." the figured said._** I nodded, and forced my self to say something, I accept." She nodded, and swiftly pulled a crystal blade out of thin air, and placed it in my hand, _**"Then, my dear follower Ash, I want you to take me to the Purge Hall. You will be participating in the purge.**_ I nodded and began the trek back to the Mianite island.

 **One Walk Later**

I threw open the purge hall doors, just in time. The purge was about to start. I saw the crew with their special weapons and armor. They looked stunned, and Dec walked up to me. "I'm here to enter the purge." I announced. Just as I said that, diamond armor appeared on my body, and I smiled. I pointed my crystal sword at Dec, "Who says I don't follow a god?"

 **A Few Months Later**

We were walking in the Nether, ready to take on Furia, who kill Sparklez beloved Capsize. I vowed revenge on her, Furia, the one who killed my dog, and burnt my house down. I slapped my purple glowing sword down in hatred. With the Mianite crew lagging behind, I rushed ahead. I growled, "Come out Furia, you sick bastard!" I heard a whoosh, and Furia stepped out from behind a quartz pillar. "Yess." Furia hissed slyly.

I growled, "Killer!" Furia then lunged at my neck. I dived out of the way, to avoid be killed by Furia's razor sharp claws. I then turned around, and brought my crystal sword down on Furia's smothering scales. I didn't know it would melt. "Stupid human, my scales can melt through your puny crystal sword." Furia hissed, lunging at me again. I tried to dodge out of the way, and I failed. I put up my arms, and she tore at them.

When here claws made contact with mine, I yowled in agony. I couldn't die, not now, not after coming so far. I then raced to the face side of the room, and activated my bracelet for emergencies only. "Well this is an emergency." I muttered. When I pressed the gemstone, a beam of light escaped from it, and formed another crystal sword. It was the same, except way stronger. It was also blue instead of purple.

Furia lunged at me, yet again, seeing my new weapon. I ducked, and racked my sword on her underbelly. She growled in pain, and whipped her tail at my legs. I tried to move, but she tripped me. She rounded on me, as I struggled to stand up. She stood above me, a menacing look in her eyes. I waited to spawn back in my bed, so much progress lost.

The sword didn't come down, and I looked up. I saw a figure battling Furia, Wolf! "Furia!" she growled. "Sister." Furia growled back. I was confused, they were sisters?! I was glad for the distraction non the less, and i got up. By the time I got up, the crew reached the entrance on my side of the room.

Furia and Wolf battle furiously. There were a few nicks on Wolf's ears, but that was all. As I prepared to go into battle Furia shot a low blow, racking Wolf in the underbelly. Wolf yowled in pain, and I was in shock. "No No NO!" I growled. I then lunged forward, at a deadly speed, driven by anger. I raised my sword and brought it down on Furia undefended belly. She retaliated in pain, and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I ran over to Wolf. She was now pooled in her own silver blood. "The blood of a god." I whimpered. Her life-less body was hollowed now, I know her spirits would some how reach StarClan, the clan of heavenly hybrids, that hybrids go to when they died. I didn't know what to expect anymore.

Wolf, my god, dead. I then knew instantly what to do, "Let's kill Furia!"

 **Present Time**

I remembered it, "Wolf." I whispered. I heard the voices die down, and I felt eye burn the back of my pelt. I then, out of sadness, fled the camp. I need time to think, to mourn.

 **Redfeather's POV**

I woke up in a fit. "Where am I?!" I meowed. Then the recent events came back to me, I was in the Medicine Cat den. "Sparklez, are you guys there?" I asked, seeing some figures outside. One of them suddenly burst out of camp into the forest. I stood up on my legs, which were healed, weird. I padded outside to fine three new cats, muck large then normal one, but cat non the less.

One one the cats was blood red with horn like ears curling at his side. His eyes were pitch back with no pupils, but you could see them darting around, seemingly to look for trouble. His tail was also black, and had a pointed tip at the end, and he was waving it around wildly. His paws were also golden, which he criss crossed as he sat.

Another cat was pure white, except for around his neck, which was golden. He eyes were a dull white, with no pupils. His white eyes, full of wisdom, sat still for the time being. He also had his golden paws, laying in front of him.

The last cat was a majestic purple color. It was a she cat, and had purple pupils. She wore a golden necklace at her chest with a purple amethyst. her fluffy purple tail was still and laying on the ground. Like the others, her paws were golden, but was tipped with purple.

"Are these the gods?" I asked, getting the color and size hint. "Fuck yeah." Tom yelled. I almost shushed him, when I looked at the sky. The sun was rising quickly, I panicked. "What are we going to tell Bramblestar?!" I asked, a bit panicked. **_"Don't worry, we already told him." Ianite responded._**

I then sighted, "How?" **"A sight, like a vision." Mianite said.** Okay. I understood now. I nodded, showing I understood. The dawn light shined against my pelt, I yawned from being up all night. I decided to go to my den, and then I let darkness ecase me.

Holly cows, longest chapter I've ever written. I hope you like it, I had to stop it sometime! Happy reads - Aqua


	6. Chapter 5 - A Demented Breeze

Meow. Hello peoples of da world. Remember, Omega is up for adaption. If no one adapts it, it will disappear! Ohh yeah, also, thanks for the 265 people who read this story! It's really awesome, and I do like writing this stuff! So yeah, Happy Reading ~Aqua

Also minor cursing up ahead, just a warning...

 **Minecraftia - The First Prophecy - Chapter Five**

 **Ash's POV**

I was a tail lengths from camp, weeping in the shadows. I let the shimmering substance roll down my cheeks. I wanted to scold myself, but I felt hurt. I shook the tears from my wet face. "Ruuunnnnn." said a demented voice. I looked around for the bearer of the voice.

"Huuussssshhhhh child. I will ssssend a Breeze to you." I looked around for the voice. It was think, like maple syrup, but it carried a snake like tone. I then peered up at the trees, and sure enough, a pair of ice cold blue eyes were staring back.

I then knew who wielded the voice, "Breezestar." I said in a quivering voice. "Hellllloooo, Aaaasssssssshhhhhhh. I haaaaaave come here to speak with you." He then leaped down from the tree and took a spot in front of me. I have come to make an ooofffffffer." Breezestar hissed cooly, his cold eyes menacingly in slits.

"Come, join the Dark Forest, and I'll rievive your precious God. After all, she issss located in StarClan." Breezestar growled in a low tone. I tried not to gasp. I know anything with the Dark Forest was bad, I wasn't stupid.

I held my tongue, but I heard distant yowling, and Breezestar tensed. I went to see what to noise was. I saw, almost like they were swimming out of the lake, Dark Forest cats. Although they lost the battle, so seemed even more power hungry.

Breezestar must have lead them here. I then felt an added weight on my back, and my legs buckled underneath. "So, are you joining or not?" Breezestar hissed. I growled, I was not going to give in.

"But it's tempting." One voice said to me. "No!" The other one yelled. I was fighting myself again. Breezestar pressed harder on my neck, "Give me an anssweerr!" Breezestar growled. I pulled up my legs, "No!" I shouted and then thrusted my back feet up at Breezestar.

Breezestar looked surprised, but he lunged at my neck. I flipped over, letting him claw at the back of my flank. I hissed at him and sprung onto of him. He saw this coming and side stepped out of the way. I landed with a hard thump on the forest floor.

"Pathetic foooool. I have the Dark Forest, and we'll shred your clans into bits, and a better dawn will form, one where the weak are rejected!" Breezestar yowled into the night. I stepped back, and bumped into a tree. Then I heard rustling, and saw Sparklez emerge from the bushes with the rest of the crew.

Breezestar looked shocked, but then his face turned back to pure darkness. "You think a bunch of oversized cats are going to stop me?!" Breezestar grinned evilly. "You just messed with the wrong gods." I muttered to him, even though my whole body was shaking.

"Attack!" Breezestar commanded to his Dark Army. As soon as he said that, I lunged at him, and rolled to the ground in a tangle of claws and teeth. I swiped my claws across his face, which left a bloody mark. Scarlet substance dripped to the ground. Breezestar then made an attempt to hit my neck. I shoved him off and batted my hind legs at his underbelly.

I left then scene to a dazed Breezestar. I saw Dark Forest warriors battling clan cats. I relized Sparklez brought the god with him.

Right then, I realized something. "Look out!" I screeched at Mianite, who was being surrounded by warriors. He hissed and screeched, but his lack of warrior knowledge was his downfall. One after one, they all pounced on him. With deadly speed, I raced over. "Looookkkkkssssss another one hasssssss fell." Breezestar hissed. I screech at him, "Go away you many flea-pelted cat, no one likes you anyways." I then sprang over to Mianite, to be surprised to have not scars.

 **"Godly powers." he grunted** , and with great effort, swooshed the attacking cats off his tail, **"What a nuisance too." Dianite mumbled.** I flicked my tail, and saw Ianite also held her ground in the battle, with Sparklez by his side. I growled, "This battle is lost Breezestar, return to where you belong."

"We belong here, rightfully ruling the lake!" Breezestar howled in fury. I hissed back. Ianite and the crew scared off the cats they were fighting, and came to stand beside me. "You seriously made a bad decision messing with our gods." Tom cried at Breezestar. Breezestar looked at Tom, "And why do I care?"

Tom looked like Furia just scorched his pelt, "Because you listen to the all mighty lord of the Nether!" Tom bellowed at Breezestar. Instead of respond, Breezestar just blew it off. Dianite seemed to be enjoying this. "Garr, you bow down to Dianite!" Tom growled. "No, you bow down to me!" Breezestar protested, obviously getting impatient.

"Dianite!"

"Me!"

"Dianite!"

"Me."

Tom by now had obviously lost his top, "You don't even give a flip!" Tom spat. I chuckled, along with everyone else. This was getting amusing. The Dark Forest cats were getting a bit uncomfortable. "Oh, sooooooo tiny kitttttyyyypet wants to plaaaaayyyy?" Breezestar taunted icily.

"Fuck you." Tom muttered. Breezestar looked pleased that he got under Tom's skin. Tom then stuck his tongue out at Breezestar. Breezestar retaliated at the rude behavior, "Enough with this, time to end you all!" I unsheathe my claws, ready to attack, until Dianite, Mianite, and Ianite stepped forward. **"No, it's time to end you!" Ianite hissed.**

Thunder cracked above, and a small drizzle started spraying down on the silent cats. Breezestar was about to make a move, when Mianite stepped forward, and like that, sent a small bolt of electricity down on the cruel cat. Breezestar stared into Mianite's eyes with a glare of deadly defiance, "I will come back!" he threatened, and then stumbled away.

I was relived that the cat who had supposedly raised the Dark Forest again, was gone. But what did he mean by, "I'll be back." I wondered.

As we headed back to camp, Bramblestar was shocked at what happened. As the group explained what happened, i started to feel dizzy.

 **Redfeather's POV**

I was listening to Sparklez explain the battle, Bramblestar had just started sending out patrols when they came back. "Are we getting the other clans involved?" I asked, a bit shaken by the Dark Forest. Bramblestar shook his head, "Of course, the Dark Forest is a threat to us all." I nodded, "Shall I warn them now?"

"Yes." Bramblestar answered with a concerned look on his face. "You should go at sundown, and take no one, we don't want the clans to think it's an invasion." I agreed. After Bramblestar gave me the instructions, I went to talk with Sonya, "What happened?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, it wasn't much of a battle, just Breezestar and Tom fighting over who they bow down to." Sonya chuckled.

"Who did Tom support?"

"Dianite." Sonya bursted out laughing.

I couldn't help it, and we were both rolling on the ground in fits of laughter. "What are you guys laughing about?" Sparklez asked, observing our behavior. "Tom!" I responded. Tom looked red in the face, "Uhh, I have to go, do something." Tom stuttered. He then ran off to the medicine den, where Jerrico was getting some herbs. I then laughed again, despite the weird glances I was getting.

"So I assume Breezestar chose himself?" I asked, recovering from the laugh.

"Yep." Sonya responded with a smile.

"Wow, how mature!" I laughed.

Sonya nodded in agreement. "I couldn't believe I missed this all!" I cried. When the crew ran out of camp, I assumed it was to find Ash, evidently not. "Jayfeather then appears out of the the medicine cat den, and I overheard his conversation with Bramblestar.

"So, is the prophecy over?" Jayfeather asked curiously.

"I guess so."

"What do we do with them."

"I don't know..."

I didn't know they had to leave so early! I wanted to say good bye, this has been, well, the most excitement I've had in a long time. I looked towards Sonya, she had heard too. I then looked at the sun, which was currently climbing the sky.

 **Ash's POV**

I felt dizzier, until I went to go sit down in my nest. I was having a dream, I realized that when everything was getting blurry, and I saw stars everywhere. "Go to the moonpool." a voice like silk hissed. "The next part of your adventure awaits you." said a smaller voice. What did it mean?

After the weird dream was over, I was still in my den. The sun had only traveled a few inches through the sky. I then knew what we had to do, tonight we would go to the moonpool. But I didn't get what it meant by, "the next part of your adventure awaits you."

We **were** going to return home, right? I walked out of the Warriors den, "The prophecy wasn't completed, fully." I heard Jayfeather say. What did he mean. "We didn't really seek 'their' help." Bramblestar whispered. I was finally confused, but I brushed it off.

I walked over to Sonya and Redfeather, who were chattering. "Guys, I have news." I muttered.

"What?" Sonya inquired.

"I know how to return home." I told them.

"Sonya looked shocked, "How?"

"We need to go to the Moonpool." I replied.

Sonya nodded, but Redfeather looked sad. "We'll miss you." she murmured. I nodded in agreement, this had been a whirlwind of an adventure. I had to break the news to the others. "I'll be back."

 **That Night**

"Time to go." I hissed to the group. They all nodded. I then flicked my tail. I told the rest of the group shortly after I told Sonya. I also mentioned this to Bramblestar, to make sure he didn't accuse the clans of our disappearance. We walked silently over the hills to the Moonpool.

We padded on and on, until we reached the glittering pool. The pool sparkled with old stars. "Press your nose to the pool." I whispered. Tom looked bewildered, but obeyed my word. We all pressed our noses to the chilling pool.

Stars enveloped me, and I felt myself being lifted off my feet. The winds were wild, and ruffled my fur. I squeezed my eyes shut, and hoped and prayed to end up at home.

 **xXx**

 _Okay, yeah, Minecraftia the first book is finally done! I'm sorry this only has six chapters, (and it finished before Moon's Quest). But I will have an epilogue out in a few days (I hope!), so stay tuned for that. I sequel will come out soon, (hopefully) and I just want to say thanks! Yay! So Happy Reading! ~Aqua_


	7. Chapter 6 - Epilogue

**Epilogue**

As the star closed on me, I felt cold, like my paws were going to freeze. I looked down to where my paws were suppost to be, but in their place, I saw claws, dragon claws to be exact. I was surprised, but nothing came out of mouth.

I looked around for everyone else, but no one was there. All there was whiteness, a whiteness that could engulf the entire world. Swept my head head around, and it felt heavier.

I started to get worried, "What was happening?" I asked myself. Sooner or later, I saw some light, a blue light. It was bright, "Ahh!" I screamed. I felt a scorching pain on my chest, and then it faided. My breath came out in ragged gulps.

I found myself struggling for air. Once it came to me, it came suddenly, and knocked the air out of me. I then thought I had enough of this and closed my eyes.

 **xXx**

 _Sorry for the short epilogue, (it's just like the prologue!). I'll have the second, first chapter, out in a few weeks, maybe, no promises! Meow! Hope you enjoyed! ~Aqua_


End file.
